The Promise
by Mustang's Queen
Summary: A typical morning for Roy and Riza. Just a short ficlet, but it's my first one. Let me know what you think, so I know if I can write a longer story like this. Thank you! Royai.


"Look, I know you don't want to go to work, but you're lying on my arm again. My hand's asleep," I told him as I hit the alarm clock with my good hand. Not surprisingly, he did not stir. Instead, he uttered some kind of unintelligible murmur, and his eyes closed, allowing him more peaceful slumber. Well, about two seconds of peace until I decided that I'd had enough.

"Roy. Move your ass this instant or I'm getting the gun from behind the headboard".

Well, that worked. He shot out of bed like a bat out of hell, and smiled at me seductively. "You really wouldn't ever use that gun on me. I know you. I know that trick. You've threatened me probably ten times now with that and you've never delivered".

Three warning shots fired in his direction as he instantly regretted his words. "When the hell did you even take out that gun, Riza?"

"You really should watch me more closely, sir," I said with a smirk. "I'm so glad this is your apartment. Otherwise I'd have to patch the holes in the walls".

"No one has caulk bills like I do".

"You wouldn't have them if you got out of bed on time".

"Touché".

He walked to the other side of the room, so that he could fetch his uniform from the closet. I watched him as he did- he really was the most handsome man on earth. Jet-black hair, stunning eyes, muscular arms, a smile that consistently makes me swoon when I'm not putting up a front. His imperfections were what I liked best, though. Seeing scar on his side from the day I almost lost him always makes me feel close to him. I had never lost control like that in my life, and I hope that I never will again, that we'll never be in that kind of a situation. Alas, I know that is too much to hope for.

"So, what's on your agenda today darling?" he asked me. Our eyes met and he knew instantly that he wouldn't like what I have to say.

"I'm reporting to the Fuhrer at eight thirty this morning, and I am required to assist him until late in the evening. I don't currently know when I'll be off tonight". I glanced at him, and saw his lips wrinkled with frustration. Neither one of us has been at ease for long periods of time since my transfer. I was moved directly into the hands of the enemy. Though we're not sure how they knew that I meant more to him than any of his other subordinates, they did somehow know. Now I spend every day catering specifically to King Bradley, our nemesis. A homunculus. Someday, someday Roy will live in that palace. And I will be there, right beside him, watching his back like I have for years.

"Does that mean you won't be coming over?"

"I'm afraid so," I reply as I looked away.

Though he was not wearing his gloves, he snapped in frustration. The loud crack filled the room and sliced through the tension between us. "Goddamnit, I hate this," he yelled, leaning against the wall, still half-dressed. "All I want is to be able to hold you, have you be the last thing I see before I fall asleep at night, and the first thing I see in the morning". He stared deeply into my eyes as he removed his hand from the wall, littered with small round caulked holes. "All I want is to be able to do this outside of this apartment. To not keep this a secret any more".

"Sir, you know that's not possible," I stated as gently as I could, to make sure he was aware that the pain he feels is absolutely mutual. We both want to be able to change the world, to make Amestris a better place for everyone by protecting the people, rather than dictating rule over them. By showing them that life can be wonderful and safe rather than using them, Roy will be a new kind of ruler, a Fuhrer who the people can actually love and respect, rather than fear. Not to mention, the obvious fact that he is not a homunculus. That instantly makes him the more solid candidate.

Unfortunately, the two of us cannot be publicly together until we are able to achieve his objective. He needs to appear dashing, debonair; organized, yet somehow young and slightly reckless. Thus far, he's been doing a brilliant job. He's acquired a reputation as a ladies man, though he never really does anything. His penchant for women in miniskirts might help this, but little do any of our fellow soldiers know, I wear them almost exclusively around the house. It's a great way to keep cool. I'm a sucker for practicality, and if I can look sexy for my lover while being practical, I've pretty much hit the jackpot. Anyways, he needs me more as his lieutenant than as his girlfriend in the eye of the public. If we were to come clean about the true nature of our relationship, I would most likely be re-stationed somewhere far away so as not to compromise his integrity, or so they would say. In any case, it's a risk that we cannot afford to take. Our objective is to make Roy the Fuhrer. Our personal lives can take a backseat. We both agree, but some days, it really is difficult.

"I know it's not, I know we can't. But one day we will," he finally responds.


End file.
